The Elements Names
Hello! Halfmoon and Lionshadow here!Ok so the element cats are a prophecy kind of cat,the types of elements a cat can possess are earth, wind, fire, water, stars, day and night.''Only very special cats can be chosen for stars, day, night; they must be loyal, kind, agile and smart.'Cats who are already legend cats may not be chosen for day and night;and if you are involved in any other legends are prophecies the chances will 'be very slim that you will be accepted in this.Cats who become a Legend and are an element like day or night, can keep their element.More elements may be discovered soon!.(If you have an idea of an element,so say in the comments!Right now ice,lightning and star are being considered) (Discovered by HalfMoon) ' ' I think most of these should be elements but Darkness because that goes with night, ground because that goes with nature, flower because it goes with nature, other than that, its good! Message me about it Snowleap -Halfmoon 'Please ''ask to be an element cat!Thank you! Earth LunarEclipse (Renesmee Jacob) Powers:growing and healing life itself,power of earthquakes and earth PotentialYou are wise,tough yet kind.You can fight with the best of it! '''''This element is taken Wind Nightcloud (Fr Name: White) Image (7).jpeg 1000px-Element cats by tonee93-d4h4h1z.jpg Powers:Agility,your paws are known to be so fast you can take into the air.The wind will sometimes blow at different intensities depending on your emotions;although you can control the wind anyways. Potential:Proud,most likley small and nimble.You are most likley to be a quiet cat,but you also might be a very rambunctious,loud cat. This element is taken Water Jayfeather Powers:Able to shape and move water,wether your paws,tail or even mind. Potential:You are proably very calm and smooth,like water,although sometimes you may kick up a storm! This element is taken Fire Firestar '' Firestar-warrior-cats-image-service-13673668-647-432.jpg Images (3).jpg Tumblr m45creo0CZ1rw05iuo1 500.png Firepaw by leftysmudgez-d4jt54l.jpg Firestar by wilddream37-d5cpagi.png Firestar from warrior cats by wolfdarkkitty-d5p0n69.png Firestar ref by reaper neko.png firestar.jpg A pic for firestar.jpg FirestarBlackstarLeopardstarandTall.jpg Firestar100.jpg Warrior cats firestar by crystalblossom216-d6vtrdf.png 4ac5e9675bcc2f40ab4759576d4f1e27.jpg Firestar Leader of Element cats.png '' Powers:Heat and flame are your thing,and you can control them;from lighting a fire to firing fireballs XD You are semi-connected to the lost lightning element. Potential:You can be a little too rough sometimes you proably get in trouble a lot.You are very wild and daring, but all in all it leads up to a warm heart. :3 awwwww At the same time your Serious, feirce, and loyal XP You could also be kind :P This element is taken ' '' Day Twilightmoon (Twilightclaw) Powers: Changing night to day,but the night element cat must lower the moon.You also have the power of light,you are very connected to the star element cat. Potential:You are soft and sweet,you are a very good and special cat to be chosen as the element cat of day,which is a very important and difficult role to play. ''This element is taken Night 993449 1333682821759 full.jpg HalfMoonstar.png 500px-Warriors dunkelstreif.jpg Halfmoon in Doll Divine.JPG|Halfmoon Halfmoon in Darkblaze.png|Halfmoon KITTEH.jpg|Halfmoon Halfmoon Powers:Changing day to night,but the day elemental cat must lower the sun to do so.You also have the power of darkness, blending into shadows so nobody can see you, make a darkness cloud and can hover on it, making some cats afraid of you permatantly or temporararely although you are a very kind and fair cat, make people feel cold, have your claws turn dark and shimmery like the night sky and when you scratch them you pierce their soul (Which hurts alot! 2 hits can kill you) and make them weak, and more. Potential:Most likley quiet, calm, and nimble but when you are irritated, you will blow up. You like the quiet and prefer to keep to yourself.You are a very good and special cat to be chosen as the element cat of night,which is a very difficult and troubling role to play. You have a close connection to the Star element. This element is taken. Lost Elements They are the elements that are not main ones,such as elements that are connected to the main ones listed above.These hidden element cats usually have very difficult and special powers;such as ice or stars.The hidden elements shall be added soon.(NOTE:these are not LESS important than the main ones,a few are very special.If you want to be or have a request for a lost element,please say so in the comments) There are only a few known lost elements:(Which is ironic,because now they aren't really 'lost') Lightning,Ice,and Stars. Lightning Haden Nightmare (Tigerkit/heart) Powers:Can fire lightning at command,is also known as the storm element. Potential:You are pretty much a normal cat and are connected to the element fire very much,but sometimes you can be electrifying! This element is taken Star Ravenstar (Character name: Ravenflight) Ravenstar.png RavenstarEyes2.jpg RavenstarFace.jpg RavenstarEyes.jpg Ravenstar2.jpg Powers: She puts out the stars at night and has a third eye, which means she can see the truth in things, see someone for who they really are, and other things similar to that .Potential: You believe that there is good and bad in everything as you see both night and day. Because of this you can weight the good and the bad very easily when it comes to decision making. Also, you are very observant and notice things that others would not. This element is taken Cloud LavaPelt (DrawingLovah) Im drawing lovah im looking for a clan to join since the clan i joined died out Powers:You can create rain,snow,storms,whatever you like!In order to do storms and snows you must have the help of Water and Lightning element cats.You are very connected to lightning/storm element. Potential: You are sweet and soft-spoken,you might get your feelings hurt easily.You are also very fluffy :3 Rainbow Riverstar (RiverPelt) Powers: You create the colors in the world,from light and dark to black and white.You can create rainbows too,but it has to have finished raining first.Darn :( Potential:You have a very colorful personality,you are also very creative and love to make a splash in life. This element is taken Steel Cresentmoon (Luna Cresent) Powers: You can turn your pelt and claws to steel. You're like a cat in shining armor, ready to help anyone in need. Be careful though, if you run through anything it will cut down by your steel pelt and claws. Potential: You're smart and strong, and always ready to help out your friends. The Steel element is hard to get because it requires a cat with a heart of gold and a soul of silver. This element is taken Ice/Snow Michael Lionstar (Lionstar) Power: You can make snow and ice with your breath and you can make snow or hail when it rains and you can freeze water to help you in fights Potential: You are calm and spiritual,you are as fast as the slippery ice. you are as tough as ice and sometimes can be soft like snow. you make a very good friend and you ct pretty much just like a normal cat. You are very related to the element water This Element is taken Shadow Snowleap Powers:You can blend into your surroundings,and turn into shadow and disappear o.o Potential:Others don't understand you,you seem like a mystrey to them when you wish they could see right through you.(LOL,ya know,because you can dissappear?) You, are also sisters with the night element. This element is taken Grass Crystall Star Powers: You control plants and help the world rejuvenate (You help the plants grow, change colors for the seasons, and you have one green paw) Potential: You have a temper and a calm side to, you like to have peace with others and yourself. You enjoy nature and fresh air. You are very connected to the Earth element. Space Unknown Powers:You control space in harmony with the time elemnt.You must work together. Potential:You have an open mind and love the open space of the sky,and have a connection with it.